


Egon's Secret

by purplecookie1313



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: #Smut, #dominance, #sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecookie1313/pseuds/purplecookie1313
Summary: IDW Ghostbusters AU.  My first smut story:  When Lofter atomized Egon, what if he didn't go into a restful place as he previously stated to his friends?  What if his soul was intercepted by another dark force?  And what if that secret came back to him after some time when he was restored by Aibell?  Sometimes secrets have a way of finding themselves creeping back into one's life...
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GB or the GB characters, I make no money, it's just for fun, by fans for fans. This takes place in the IDW GB AUs, about a month after Egon gets resurrected by Aibell after Loftur atomized Egon. What if Loftur had actually just disintegrated Egon and he went somewhere else, somewhere he wasn't supposed to? And what if that secret came back to haunt him... This is my first Smut story. It's just a one shot... maybe... not sure yet... we'll see... 

Egon's Secret

“Do you need anything at the store Dr Spengler?” Egon heard Kylie call out from the 2nd floor of the firehouse.

He got up from his desk and looked down the stairs at her, “No thank you, I'm fine....”

She gave him a fun but suspicious look, “Are you sure you wouldn't want a Crunchie bar or some Twinkies?”

“No thank you, I unfortunately need to cut down on the sugary treats until after the physicals. Peck is still watching us like a hawk...”

“Tell me about it, he's been hounding Janine about all your secret experiments.” She swung her back pack over her shoulder, “OK well if you need anything call me at the bookstore, I'll be back in a few hours.”

Egon nodded and went back to his work at his desk, several stacks of tomes and books awaited his attention. He started to go over the last few notes he'd made about their last case, he was getting the notion that something big was headed their way. With the guys away at a game, Janine out with Roger and Kylie gone for the evening, he thought it would be the perfect opportunity to do some quiet research and see if anything would trigger a clue.

Just as he was about to reach for an old worn book, the lights began to flicker about in the station. He slowly placed the book back onto the pile, he felt her presence as soon as she entered the room. He felt hands slowly and tenderly slide from his shoulders and over his chest, gingerly feeling the texture of his sweater. He gently took one of the hands into his and brought the inside to his lips, giving her tiny sweet kisses in her palm. He closed his eyes and savored her soft skin, the smell of her lotion, the warmth of her touch against his cheek.

“I guess you were too busy to stop in at the club to let me know what happened...” She whispered sarcastically in his ear, harsh but she still had that sweet underlining in her voice.

He drank in her scent, an intoxicating mixture of candy and sex, it drew him farther into her, “I couldn't get away long enough without them getting suspicious. They've been over protective since I came back..”

“Or maybe you didn't want to?” She moved her other hand down between his sweater and his shirt, her fingers gently tugging at the buttons and tracing the edges of his tie, she couldn't resit a well dressed man. She couldn't resit him...

He reached behind, feeling the silky smooth hair under her large rimmed hat, “You know that isn't true... you know what this occupation is like...” 

“I know, but you still could have let me know instead of making me hunt you down...”

“I'm surprised it took you this long, any reason why you took your time?” He moved his free hand over hers that laid over his fast beating heart.

She took a deep breath, “I took my time in Ireland to... inflict some well deserved justice on a certain entity who thought she was a god...” She leaned in closer to him, her hot breath warming his other cheek, “No one takes what's mine...”

“Am I your property now?” He moved his lips closer to hers, almost touching, teasing her with his touch.

“You gave yourself to me...” She desperately need his touch, wanted to feel his hands over her body again, “Shouldn't I consider that as a gift? My Egon?”

A small kiss, a light touch sending pleasurable shocks down to her knees, “...I gave you my soul and my heart, I had every intention of staying with you. But now that I'm...” 

She pulled herself away from his touch, “So now that you're alive again, nothing we shared matters? Just lies to keep me pacified? Good enough to protect you from the horrors of...” Her tone was harsh and sharp, he could feel her pain in her words.

Egon stood up quickly from his chair and faced her, he stared down at her, “I never lied to you...”

She looked like a doll that walked out of a nineteen-thirties Hollywood movie, her amber eyes always pulled him back into her arms. Her dark crimson hair under her hat was swept over her one eye and held under her hat in a loose bun. Her make-up match the era she was dressed for, simple eye liner and ruby red lips that brought out the pink in her pale skin. 

A long tight navy blue dress down to just past her knees, a little peak of her white slip's lace underneath drove him wild. Her long legs were covered in beige vintage tights, the ones with a seam behind the legs and needed to held up by real garter belts, another one of his favorite female apparels. A shimmering pearl necklace dressed her soft neck, how he missed kissing the sweet skin below her throat. It took every ounce of strength he had to not just take her and remind her of what she does to him.

He caressed her face with his hands and starred deeply into her pain filled eyes, “This complicates us in ways you don't understand...”

She grabbed him by his wrists, a tear fell from her watering eyes, “Then tell me why? Afraid your friends wouldn't understand? Afraid what they would find out about me? What would they do if they knew...”

“It's not my friends that I'm worried about...”

She scoffed, “I'm NOT afraid of my father...”

“THAT'S what I'm most terrified of.” He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her, as if to shield her from his words, “You have no fear of him, that's dangerous to underestimate your opponent especially him! If your father found out what you did and what we mean to each other, he'll use it against both of us. You know this, he's done it to you before. We can't let him destroy the |Ghostbusters or us in the process...”

She slowly shook her head, “Duty before love... duty is the death of love. It's not fair...”

“I know...” His own eyes began to water, “But you know we can't be together while I'm alive, it's too dangerous for us both, especially for you.”

He pulled her face up to his, her eyes releasing her tears, “You know that I'm yours, I will always be yours, and when I'm done with this mortal life, I will be back in your arms...”

“And if you don't?” She voice trembled, “What if you get sent straight to Heaven like you were supposed to? I'll loose you forever...”

“I gave you my soul, Death will bring me straight to you when the time comes...” He wanted to reassure her so much, to give her comfort that he would do anything to join her again.

A small giggle left her red lips, “You're too good of a man, Egon. I doubt that they would let you slip out of their grasp a second time...” She looked away from him, “You expect us to be in the same city and pretend what happened never did?” Her toned dripped with the sadness in her heart, “How many times have you driven in front of my club since you've been back?”

“Many...” It was almost a whispered, he didn't want to admit that he knew exactly how many times he's seen the name “Peaches” in orange neon lights. He didn't want her to know how much he yearned for her, if she did, she would never leave him.

She buried her face into his chest, her sobs rumbled through him, “I know something's going to happen, something's going to stop you from coming back to me...”

He pulled her face back up and looked deeply into her frightened eyes, “Listen to me, Heaven and Hell won't be able to stop me from coming back to you, and if there is some cosmic force that would stop me, I know you'll stop at nothing to save me.” He kissed her forehead, “I love you. I have never loved anyone as I love you...”

“A story I've heard too many times...”

Just as she was starting to pull away from him, he pulled her back and pressed his hungry lips onto hers. She became frozen in his arms, her lips locked with his as her strength seemed to escape from her body. She slowly moved one hand around his neck and let the other touch his face, caressing his cheek softly. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her closer feeling her heat burn his soul. She tried to turn away from his gaze, but he cuffed her face into his hands and drew her back to him, his thumb gently stroking the side of her cheek, wiping away the stray tear that fell from her confused eyes. 

Her lips again touched his, softly as if to test the reality of her situation. He grabbed her by her rear and puled her up against him, her breasts heaved under the strain of her bursting heart. In one swift move, he turned around with her still against his heated body, his lips still locked with hers. He slammed her hard on his desk, she leaned back and moaned as he moved his hand from her knees and traced the side of her legs, her eyes begging him to take her right there and now. He grabbed her hat and harshly threw it across the room, he ran his hand through her hair and pulled out the pin that held her long rich crimson locks. Her hair fell loosely over her back and down to the desk, a shade of red so dark it almost looked black. He reached behind her and without a thought, he pushed everything off the desk. The old tomes, books, notes fell onto the floor without a care, the cluttered noise did nothing to stop their carnal needs. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled his tie out with the other, leading his lips back to hers. He moved his hands slowly down her back, pushing his fingers into her flesh as he traced her shape. He let out a small gasp of excitement when he noticed that she wasn't wearing any undergarments. She new exactly what he liked. It was her nature after all...

He moved his hands back to each side of her legs, they trembled in anticipation as he began to gradually raise her skirt. He could feel his own arousal grow harder as he touched the delicate lace of her silky slip, he loved how she was so meticulous in her details when she wore her vintage clothing. As he brought up her skirt, he could feel the clips of her garter belt and gave her a lusty grin as he moved his hand below. 

“Do you want this?” He whispered to her, his breath heaved as his excitement grew.

She gazed at him with her eyes full of love and hunger for him, “Yes...please... I need you...”

She gasp and let out a long moan as he slowly moved his finger up and down her bare slit, passing gently over her clit and enticing her senses. He stopped over her little nub, her wetness grew as his finger began circling, gradually increasing ever so slightly till he heard her panting and her kisses moved from his lips to his neck. She bit gently, not leaving a mark but hard enough for him to moan as he inhaled trying to calm himself down before he erupted too soon. 

He pulled himself from her, calmly went down on his knees and spread her legs, he took a moment to take in her scent and admire how soaked his touch made her. He dove straight into her, his tongue gently circling her nub, making it swell and throb. He could feel her body tremble with every stroke, she cried out when he began to suckle on her clit, his lips caressing and nipping at her. 

He pulled back and began to blow at her moist slit, raising a new sensation in her as he began to nip and kiss the tender flesh of her inner thighs. As she arched out with her back and cried out in pleasure, he gabbed her hips and brought her closer to the edge of the desk. Again he sucked on her pulsing hard nub, making her body dance with his touch fueled his need for her. Never had anyone bring out the beast in him like she did, he could be truly be free with her. Free of inhibitions, of embarrassment, of any shame. Just raw pure hunger for each other's body and love.

He cautiously slipped two fingers into her, curling them and massaging her sweet spot. He felt her inside walls contract as his fingers worked her into a fever. Again she cried out, one had griped the side of the desk while the other ran though his hair. The tips of her long manicured nails gingerly scratched over his scalp sending sweet shivers of pleasure though his body. Her hips began to sway as her hands reached behind her head grasping for anything, her climax was fast approaching and he wasn't finished with her yet. 

He rose back up to his feet and slipped his fingers out of her, he slipped them in her gaping mouth as she panted like an animal in heat. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of her sucking her salty juices from them, her tongue wrapping around his fingers felt like pleasurable shocks that shot down from his fingers to his shaft. 

“Good girl...” He whispered, her eyes sparked open at the sound of his dominant voice, “Show me your beautiful wings, my angel...”

Long gray feather wings unfolded from her back, warm soft black speckled wings that spread wide behind her and folding around them. His beautiful damned angel. So powerful but so fragile. She was his as much as he was hers. He knew being apart hurt her, it hurt him as well. But their safety and his duty had to come first, then he could rest in her arms eternally.

Egon rolled her over on her belly, her feet landing on the floor next to his. He longingly traced the muscles at the bast of her wings that protruded through the bare back of her dress. His hand tenderly running his fingers through the delicate feathers causing her wings to stretch, almost touching the roof of the lab, knocking a few lights to swing about as the tingling touch caused a moan to leave her lips. 

He raised her skirt the rest of the way and exposed her to himself, he starred at her drenched slit and inhaled the smell of her sex deeply. He quickly undid his belt and puled his member free from his pants, letting them fall on the floor around his feet She gasped and giggled as she felt him grab her arms and tie them behind her back with his belt. She whimpered as he tightened the belt, securing her and exciting her further. He knew how to make her his.

He gently pushed her feet wider with his, he placed one hand on the rump of her bare ass as he released his shaft taking it in one hand and began to tease her hole with the head. As soon as the tip of his cock touched her opening, she jerked her hips towards him.

He pushed her back against the desk, “No, not yet...”

He again began to tease her opening, slowly just letting the head slide just a little inside. She cried out to him, begging him to penetrate her body with his.

“Tell me what you want, my angel.” He stroked the skin on her rump with his thumb as he continued to tease her with his cock.

She looked back at him with a sly smirk and a glimmer in her begging eyes, “Please... I need to feel you inside of me... I miss you so much... please my love...”

He moved the tip of his shaft back to her wetness and grabbed her hips with both hand, with one quick thrust of his hips, his cock slip into her tight body taking the breath from her lungs and driving her further towards the edge of sanity. He grunted and huffed at the sensations gave him what he'd missed these many months, she was his first and last thought each day. He could never forget her or her touch. She gasps in pleasure as she felt the veins of his cock budge against her walls, sending more sensual explosions through her body. Steady, deep strokes matched with each moan, he was beginning to have difficulty keeping his pace as his need to release was reaching faster than he'd wanted.

“My beautiful dark angel...” Egon cried out as he began to ram himself against her harder and faster, “...I've missed you...”

He heard her cries, her body shaking as her climax was climbing through her. He untied his belt from her hands and pulled out causing her to screech in protest. With a reserved strength, he flipped her on her back. Her wings swiped more books and beakers off the counters and shelves and scattered them on the floor with a loud clatter, but it didn't matter to them. 

He stopped for a moment and stared at her moist face, her loving eyes begging him to put her over the edge. Her wings partially folded behind her, her arms reaching for him. As he leaned towards her, he pushed himself back into her wet folds and began his onslaught of her core. She leaned back again, her arms wrapping around his neck and her mouth on his. Catching each on of her moans in his mouth as he rammed hard back into her, pressing against her end until he could feel her body begin to tense. She was ready.

“Fly...” He whispered in her ear, “Fly for me, my love...”

She clutched to him for dear life, her body began to vibrate with the sensation of her climax. She gasped as he bit her neck, the convulsing walls of her core teased his own climax to commence. He couldn't help it, the tingling sensation had turned to an almost uncontrollable desire to finish inside of her. It had been too long since he's held her. He began to grind his hips against her, almost lifting her end up with each thrust as he began to fill her cavity with his seed. Her mews drawing him further into her, pushing her end further as he forced every inch of himself in her until every last bit was drained from him.

He left his body to rest on his shoulders as she gently nip at his lips, he looked at her beautiful eyes and saw the soften love he's missed. He nuzzled her neck, giving her more kisses before slowly raising up from on top of her. He took her by her arms and pulled her on top of him and they both fell back into his seat and rolled a few feet away from the desk.

He took her face in his hand and looked up straight into her eyes, “See what you do to me, my angel?”

She moved hand to his face and tried to wipe away the red lipstick with her thumb, “You look sexy with my lipstick on your face...” She pulled a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and began to clean the lipstick away, “We'll do whatever you feel necessary...” He saw the disappointment in her eyes.

“I've changed my mind...” Her eyes lit up as he gazed at her with a soft loving stare, “After everything I've done a lot to help this world and everyone in it, even died for this world... I think I deserve to have one small reward... but again, it would be in our best interest that no one knows beyond us. Is that fair for now?”

She gave him a sly smirk, “Love, you can have everything and anything you want as long as I can be with you...” She was about to lean closer to him for a kiss until she saw the green floating creature behind him, “Egon, what is that?”

Egon turned the chair around and chuckled at the ghost in the observation tank, the look on the ghost's face was one of pure shock, “Oh, I see we had an audience...”

The two let out a good laugh as she leaned her head against his, “I should go, we're supposed to have a sound check before we open...”

“How about dinner tomorrow?” He smiled at her, “At your apartment? I'll cook.”

“Absolutely.” She kissed him, “I'll see you then, I love you...”

“I love you. Don't forget your hat, love...”

The lights began to flicker as she leaned into him and kissed his lips again and when the lights came back on, she was gone and Egon was left alone with the catatonic ghost. He took a deep breath and with a grin ear to ear he got up and pulled his pants back up and slid his belt in. A moment after he was able to fix his clothing back to normal, he heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

“Egon!” Peter said with his usual mischievous grin on his face, “Get suited up big guy, we got a few spooks waiting to play ball with us at the stadium. Just when I though the Mets were going to get a good few runs it. They blew the game right open...” Peter stared at Egon, his face was flustered and damp, he looked around the room and saw the debris on the floor, “Egon, did something happen here while we were gone?”

“Nothing serious, Peter. I had just tested out a new sonic defibrillator, unfortunately it seemed to have malfunctioned by...”

“Ok ok, I get it, I need to stop asking what goes on in your lab.” Peter chuckled, “Anyways, Ray needs a hand with that new blaster you installed, we may need it...”

“I'll get right down there now..” Egon replied as he raced towards the poll and almost slid down, realizing his mistake, it was too soon, he was still too sensitive. He turned around and ran down the stairs. 

Peter stared at him oddly for a moment, that seemed odd, or perhaps Egon got injured during the failed experiment. He began to survey the area for anything unusual, just for fun, he did love to study his friend's behavior. The green goop had an odd look on his face, wasn't moving as usual, broken glass, books, a faint odd familiar smell in the air, papers scattered on the ground, and what looked like a feather peaking from behind his desk. He slowly walked up the side of the desk and knelt down, as he pulled it from it's hidden place, his eyes widened in shock as to how long it was. No normal bird had that size of feathers that were almost three feet long... a giant gray feather with black specks... 

“Egon...” Peter whispered to himself, “...what really happened here?” 

The end


	2. Devil with a Blue Dress On

Devil in a Blue Dress

Peter leaned against the car as he and Ray waited for the others to join them, they had gone out on a call to Washington state Park for a couple of class 3 vapors roaming around the Village gathering spot. He turned to look over to ray who was pacing around talking on his cell, he smiled back at Peter as he shut off his phone.

“That was Winston, he and Egon caught the other one and are on their way back now. Shouldn't be more than a few minutes...”

“I told them to take their time with this one,” Peter replied, “I'm not in any hurry to get back to the station...”

“I'm sure that Peck's gone by now,” Ray chuckled, “He didn't look that mad this time...”

“Oh he is, it's just a matter of...” Peter saw her from the corner of his eye, he turned and grinned at the beauty walking across the path from them, “Well, hello nurse...”

Ray turned to see the red head Peter seem to fixate on, She looked like a nineteen-forties pin up girl dressed in a blue dress of that era. Her dark red hair was binned back under her wide bring hat and carrying a studded clutch in her hand, Peter liked what he saw. 

“Wait here...” Peter said as he brushed back his hair with his hand and straightened out his uniform, “I got a date with an angel...”

“Um, Peter, the guys are going to be back here in a minute and we're on duty...” Ray tried to reason with him.

“All the better I assist this lady to a safer area...” He chuckled as he jogged to reach her as she kept walking away from them.

“Excuse me miss!” Peter called out to her as he joined her, “You dropped something!”

She turned around to show Peter an eye color he'd never seen, a golden shade of amber that seem to lite up her face. He could see red flakes glimmering in their depths, he was almost lost in them.

“I'm sorry?” She asked as she gave him a sly grin, “What did I drop?”

He gave her his own crooked smirk, “A bomb on my heart...”

She let out a lady-like giggle, “Ok, I'll give you that. It was a bad pickup line but the bomb part was a funny pun...”

“Well, your dress gave me the inspiration, and speaking of inspiration, want to come over my place and be my muse for the night? I've just starting to learn how to finger paint and need something pretty to trace...”

She playfully adjusted his collar, “Oh, you're really cute, you would be so much fun, but I'm sorry. I can't...”

Peter began to pout, “Come on baby, you just said that I'd be a lot of fun. Come on and give us a chance...”

“Sorry sweetheart, but I can't. I would really love to but I can't. Sorry...” She began to walk away from him.

Peter started to walk backwards beside her, “I can see that you want to, you know we'd have a great time, don't ya...”

She laughed again, “I know that one of us would...”

“VENKMAN!” Peter looked to see Egon rushing up to them in a hurry, he stopped walking and gave his friend a dirty look

The girl stopped and turned around, a mischievous grin crept on her lips. 

“Spengs, I'm kinda busy here...” Peter wined at him.

“Janine's on the radio, she needs you to call her right now. Peck's on the warpath and she needs some forms you were supposed to fill out weeks ago...” Egon said sternly, he didn't look at the woman but kept his eyes on Peter.

Peter huffed, “Fine..” He came close to Egon, “Keep her occupied ok, pal? I think she's the one... for tonight...” He whispered as he winked.

Egon sighed, “Ok, just hurry up.”

“Thanks, Big Guy!” He turned to the woman, “I'll be right back Darling, don't go anywhere...”

As Peter ran back to the car, Egon finally look at the woman. He would see the mischievous look on her face and the glint in her eyes.

“Don't” He whispered.

She looked up at him and grinned, “What?” She asked in a playful tone.

“I told you no. You have all of New York to play with.”

“But he'd be so much fun, you should bring him over and meet the group next week.”

“An orgy is not the kind of party that I want to bring Peter to, besides, you'd break him. And they're all still out of bounds for you. Anyone that works for me or my partners...”

She sighed, “Even Red?” 

“Especially her.”

She pouted, “Aw, you don't give her enough credit. I bet with a little bit of encouragement and support, she'd love it. I think she's a natural...” She leaned closer to him, her eyes almost closed as she licked her ruby red lips, “I bet you're thinking about it right now... yes, you are... you're thinking about the two of us, on our knees, worshiping your hard cock with our mouths...”

“Stop.” He growled, he could feel himself tighten, “I told you that they're not to know about this side of me or of you...”

“What are you really afraid of, Egon? They won't reject you, they love you so much. You need to accept the darker side of your personality, you're not a bad person to like what you like. Give them a chance, and maybe we'll throw a little 'party' at your place for once...” She giggled.

“I'm not ready. You know that.”

She smiled “I know, in time you'll feel more comfortable, but until then...” She played with his collar and gave him another mischievous grin, “You are so sexy in this uniform, you should pop in once in a while with it on. Maybe I'll make a private appointment for a consultation, maybe the club needs a good sweeping... I'll ask for you, of course... but if you're not available... your friend Winston's pretty hot looking... I wonder how it would feel to have his huge hands spank my soft delicate ass...”

He cocked a brow and gave her a small smirk, “Are you trying to get punished, Pet? You really like to push me, don't you? Do I need to remind you of your place?”

She moaned a little as the sound of his dominant tone sent shivers of pleasure through her body, “Mmm... maybe. You know it's hard for me to behave when there's so many tasty morsels, forbidden fruit tastes so good... so irresistible... maybe I need a good spanking... or more...”

He moved closer, his eyes fixed on hers, “Tonight. Ten o'clock. Be on your knees in front of the bed waiting for me. Understood?”

She grinned, “Yes... Master...”

He clutched his teeth as he felt is cock stiffen, “I'm going to make you edge over and over until you're a hot wet mess, begging for release... and I won't give it to you until you've learned your place, Pet... does that sound like fun?”

She nodded slowly and eagerly, she began to breath hard as she thought of his touch on her body, “Yes, sir... I will be waiting.. on my knees...”

“Now get on your way to your appointment before he comes back." He commanded, she turned from him still grinning as she walked away giggling as she went.

As Egon started to walk towards the car, Peter gave him and puzzled look as he got off the radio, “Where's she going?”

“She had an appointment Peter, she couldn't wait for you...” Egon replied as he got into the back seat of the car, “We have to get back to the station so I can process these samples...”

Peter half hardheartedly slammed the roof top, “Damn it, did you at least get her name? The place she works? I can't let a vixen like that go, those type of girls are a lot of fun, if you know what I mean...”

Winston laughed as he got in the passenger seat, “How would you know, Peter?”

“She was wearing a corset, only kinky chicks wear a corset under their clothes... Her dress what THAT tight...“ He grinned as he got into the driver's seat, “Oh, a girl like that is like a roller coaster ride... Egon, a name?”

Egon grinned, knowing Peter couldn't see it, “Sorry Peter, you know how I get tongue tied around pretty ladies...”

“I know, Spengs, you wouldn't know what to do with a girl like that... you're forgiven...”

Egon could only smile, maybe he would allow her to spend a few hours with Peter. He decided no, it wouldn't be a good idea. He knew for a fact that Peter couldn't handle a 'woman' like her. 

To be continued...


End file.
